


Ours Princess

by becauseofbooks



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kids, Modern AU, cuteness, married Bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseofbooks/pseuds/becauseofbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are married and have two kids.<br/>This started off as a way to make me feel better and turn into 1500 words of cuteness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> So this is a bit of a drabble  
> Please follow my Tumblr: bellarkeandbooks   
> I hope you enjoy this, and that it doesn't suck to badly.  
> Thanks for reading  
> :) enjoy!

Clarke groaned as her back hit the wall. It had been a long day. The hospital had called her in for an early shift, so Bellamy had to take the kids to school and take them to their after school activities, so she could come home to sleep.  
There had been a traffic jam on the motorway so she got home three hours behind schedule.   
She'd barely sat down when the front door burst open, two kids and her husband spilling into the room.   
"Mummy!" Ella runs forward jumping into Clarke's lap and planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.  
"Hey sweetie, did you have a good day?" Clarke pulls her daughter closer to her chest.  
"Yeth, we drewn butterbies an painthed thed." The three year old grins and holds up a sheet of paper with four blobs of coloured paint on it.  
"Wow, that's beautiful darling. Did you learn anything new at dancing?"  
Ella giggles and nods. "I cad do a twill."   
Clarke smiles at her little girl. "I twirl huh, maybe you can show us after dinner. Did Daddy see your twirl at practice?"  
"Yeth."  
"It was really good Ellie, you looked like a beautiful princess." Bellamy plants a kiss on his daughters face.   
"Hey." Clarke looks up at him.  
"Hey." His bends down and kisses her cheek as well.  
"Where did James go?" Clarke inquires.  
"Straight off to his room as usual. You want to see if you can get him to have a shower, or at least take his soccer boots off, while I go get Ellie cleaned up?"   
Clarke stands up, kissing her husband. "Sure."  
She walks down the hallway and behind her hears Bellamy talking to Ella. "Come on sweetie, you want to come and have bath, then we can get you into your pyjamas and you can eat dinner, and maybe if you're good you might get an ice-cream."   
Ella laughs.  
******  
She pushes open the door to her sons room and looks at him, lying on the bed, throwing a soccer ball at the ceiling. His brown hair, so much like Bellamy's, is falling in front of his eyes.  
"Not going to say hello to your Mum?"  
"You were talking to Ella." He keeps throwing the ball at the ceiling.  
"How was your day, have fun at soccer training? Learning anything at school?"  
"Soccer was fine. School was boring."  
"I'm making meatballs for dinner, you want to help?" Clarke leans against the doorframe.  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to."  
She smiles at the seven year old. "Well if you're not helping then you better be having a shower. And what have I told you about soccer boots on the bed." Clarke steps forward and pulls her sons feet off the bed, before sitting next to him and tickling his stomach.  
He giggles. "Stop...Please...Mum...Please...I'll have a shower...Mum."   
She stops tickling him and kisses his forehead. James cringes away. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. You the shower in Dad and I's room, Ellie's in the main bathroom."  
"Alright Mum, I get it." He keeps throwing the ball at the ceiling.  
******  
Squeals of excitement are coming out of the bathroom as Clarke walks past.  
"A beautiful crown for a beautiful princess." Bellamy's voice sings.   
"What's going on in here?" Clarke walks into the bathroom to see Ella sitting the bath, which was filled with more bubbles than water. On Ella's head was a pile of bubbles, parts of it trickling down onto her face, her large brown eyes standing out against the white bubbles.  
"Dathy gavth me e crown!" Ella grins.  
Bellamy smiles. "But it's not a good idea to make crowns out of bubbles, is it Ellie?"  
She shakes her head, bubbles flying everywhere. "Noth. Crown death."  
Clarke laughs. "Yes Ellie, I think the crown is dead. Maybe after dinner we can make crowns that won't die, and you can your twirl while wearing a crown. Like a real princess."  
"Yeth! Yeth!" Ella yells, clapping her hands together.  
"Okay, well I'll get the art box after dinner, does that sound good?"  
Ella nods, a large chunk of bubbles flies off her head and lands on Bellamy's chest.  
"Opsie." Ella giggles and reaches forwards, trying to get the bubbles off her Dad.  
"I'll be in the kitchen." Clarke tells Bellamy and walks out.  
******  
"You have the best Mummy, you know that Ellie?" Bellamy tells his daughter, while drying her blonde hair with a towel.  
"Yeth! Anth the beth Dathy!" Ella grabs at his nose.  
"Awe thanks sweetie. Do you think that tomorrow we should have a 'make Mummy feel special day'?"  
"Yeth! Yeth! Yeth!"  
"Do you think we should get up early and make her breakfast, and then give her presents then take her out for lunch?"  
"Yeth! We cad givth Mummy e crown." Ella claps again.  
"I think we can."  
"Yeth!"  
Bellamy was actually trying to explain Mother's Day to Ella, but it didn't matter. Clarke wouldn't care if she got nothing for Mother's Day, as long as her children were there.  
Bellamy slips Ella into a pink onesie and begins to plait her hair.   
James walks into the bathroom. "Dad, were's the ball pump?"  
"In the garage, I'll get it in the morning." Bellamy looks at him.  
James sighs. "Okay, I guess I can wait then."  
"Jame, a you goithing to be nith to Mummy tomorrow?" Ella reaches a small hand out to her brother.  
"Yeah." James holds his sisters hand.  
"Gooth." Ella climbs off the bench and hugs his legs. James smiles down at her.  
Bellamy wishes he had his phone. A photo of this would be his lock-screen for a while.   
******  
"That's good Ellie. I think you would make a wonderful meatball maker."  
Ella grins and holds up another lump of mince that she's tried to make into a sphere. It looks more on the rectangular side, but it's still a good attempt for a three year old.   
James bounces into the kitchen, wearing a pair of pyjamas covered in robots.   
"Can you set the table James?" Clarke asks, reshaping another of Ella's meatballs.  
James nods and opens the cutlery draw.  
"Cad Jame hep me make meathball?" Ella asks, holding up very sticky hands.  
"Sure, I'll do the cutlery." Clarke grabs a handful of knives and forks and walks to the table.   
Bellamy walks in behind her, and slides his hands around her waist as she puts down the last fork.  
"How was your day?" He murmurs in her ear.  
"It was alright." She turns to face him, kissing him on the lips. "How was yours?"  
"It was good, better now that I'm with you." He kisses her again.  
She snuggles into his chest, and he rests his chin on the top of her head. Brushing a kiss on her hair.  
A loud squeal behind them makes Clarke spin around, looking for an injury.   
Both children are fine, apparently Ella decided it was good idea to rub a meatball into James's face, he apparently retaliated. Now they have two very sticky, very giggly children, who both need another bath.  
This time Bellamy actually gets a photo.  
******  
After both kids have been washed and fed. Clarke and Bellamy put them to bed. Clarke kisses James on the cheek and turns off his bedside lamp.   
"Night James, sleep tight."  
"Night Mum." He smiles at her and rolls over.  
She walks down the hall to Ella's room.   
"And then the Princess kisses the Princes cheek and left, but one day she came back. And she realised that the Prince loved her, and that she loved him too. So they lived happily ever after." Bellamy looks dos at Ella, whose fallen asleep. He kisses her cheek. "Goodnight Ellie."  
"Regular fairytales to boring for our Princess?" Clarke asks from the doorway.  
"I have to make them up, she demands a new one everyday." Bellamy smiles at Clarke.  
She walks over and places a kiss on Ella's cheek as well. Turning her lamp off as well.  
"Do you think we should call it a night as well?" Bellamy asks.  
"I think I could do with some extra sleep."  
They walk across the hall to their room.   
Clarke pulls her sweatshirt over her head. "So if Ella's the princess, what does that make me now?"  
Bellamy grins. "Well Princess, you can be my queen."  
I can't be a princess and a queen." Clarke teases.  
"You can be anything you want to be Princess." Bellamy kisses her.  
"Mmm. And what do you want me to be right now?" She whispers into his lips.  
"Right now? Right now I want you to be my beautiful, sexy wife." He kisses her again, pushing them back on the bed.  
(Nine months later another Blake child was born, and Bellamy and Clarke felt like the happiest people alive.)


End file.
